Disney on Ice: Ready for Action!
Disney on Ice: Ready for Action is a suggested Disney on Ice show based on the fourth and fifth seasons of the revival of The Disney Afternoon. It will be inspired by the former shows Disneyland Adventure and Double Feature. Plot Act 1 Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, and Pluto are ready for a special day in Hollywood in which they are ready to make very special movies and prepare for Mickey's Hollywood Parade. So they introduce Darkwing Duck and Von Drake, the Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers, Baloo and Louie from TaleSpin, Max Goof who gets to pair with Goofy, and Tyrone and Tandy (Cloak and Dagger). The Disney Afternoon duos are given opportunities to be part of the movies and TV shows such as Pirates of the Caribbean, Woody's Roundup, Mary Poppins, Moana, Aladdin, Coco, and Tangled. Then it is time for Mickey's Hollywood Parade to start. The director shows up and tells the audience to be part of the show. So he starts the parade by yelling "And action!" Attending this event are the characters in order moving to the Disneyland Adventure version of the "Mickey Mouse Club March". Some of them appear riding on floats. * Snow White * Cinderella on carriage * Belle and the Beast * Rapunzel * Ariel * Aladdin, Jasmine, and Genie on Carpet * Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and Rafiki on Pride Rock * Woody, Jessie, and Buzz Lightyear * Moana and Maui on raft * Jack Sparrow on Black Pearl * Miguel Rivera * Baloo and Louie on Seaduck * Darkwing Duck and Von Drake on their ratcatcher * Max Goof * Chip and Dale the Rescue Rangers * Goofy * Pluto * Donald and Daisy * Mickey, Minnie, Tyrone, and Tandy on black car which has the sign saying "Mickey's Hollywood Parade" But suddenly, Mickey notices that the camera and sound system are busted. So he decides to take Minnie, Goofy, Baloo (bringing his seaduck), Donald, Pluto, Chip, Darkwing (bringing his ratcatcher), and Tyrone and Tandy to help with the situation and tells Von Drake, Dale, Max, and Louie to keep the parade going. When it is about to finish, Pete, Negaduck, Don Karnage, and Fat Cat kidnap Max, Von Drake, Louie, and Dale respectively. Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Baloo, Donald, Pluto, Chip, Darkwing, Tyrone and Tandy show up again after fixing the camera and sound system. When they get informed from the audience that Pete and his allies got their sidekicks, they tell the audience to prepare for the next filming where they can save them and tell the audience that they need to work out and take a little rest. Act 2 Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Baloo, Donald, Pluto, Chip, Darkwing, Tyrone and Tandy (a.k.a. Cloak and Dagger) get their equipment ready. Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, and Donald then guide the Disney Afternoon soloists to the Pete's Studios where there is a gigantic sound stage. When the gang is about to enter, two guards show up and block their way. Darkwing's gas gun, Goofy's uselessness, Baloo's dancing, Chip's lasso, and Dagger's dagger cannot get rid of them, but they team up using their powers, confidence, and might to drive them away. Inside the sound stage is a bunch of obstacles and ledges the Disney Afternoon leaders need to avoid and jump over. So Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, and Donald direct them. As soon as they reach Pete's lair, Pete, Negaduck, Fat Cat, and Don Karnage summon gargoyle and cyborg minions to prevent them from saving their sidekicks. The six makes a team to share their powers to drive them away. Louie, Max, Dale, Von Drake are then seen trapped in TV's. So Baloo, Goofy, Chip, and Darkwing come up with an idea to point to the audience sections to say their respective sidekicks' name in a rhythmic chant with the help of the assistants wearing character jerseys to break the TV's and save them. Everybody wraps up the show with "Spotlight on a Dream". Gallery Pluto on ice.png|Pluto Baloo_Louie-TaleSpin on Ice 1.png|Baloo and Louie Revamped versions A revamped version will feature Stitch and characters from DuckTales, Mighty Ducks, Frozen, and Gargoyles. In this version of the show, Mickey and his friends and Anna will leave Elsa, Olaf, Dale, and Huey, Dewey, and Louie and tell them to keep the parade going until Maleficent kidnaps them. So Darkwing, Cloak and Dagger will appear in the second act to help save them.Category:Disney on Ice Category:Disney on Ice Shows Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:TaleSpin Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Goof Troop Category:Marvel Category:The Disney Afternoon